1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device for emitting neon-like light, which can emit neon-like light by the tube of the light-emitting device pro se, or through the micro-windows on the tube of the light-emitting device, and the main body of the light-emitting device can be bent to shape on user's demand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional neon tube 1 generally comprises a glass tube having desired shape and filled with inert gas such as He and Ne. The power connection 11 of the neon tube 1 is, through a conductive wire 12, connected to a voltage booster 13. The voltage booster 13 is connected to a power supply 15 through a conductive wire 14. During the application thereof, a high voltage is generated through the action of the voltage booster 13 connected with the power supply 15 and used to drive the neon tube 1. However, the conventional neon tube 1 has the following drawbacks:
1. The neon tube 1 is filled with hazardous gas, which might leak into air and endanger the environment once the tube is broken.
2. The neon tube 1 requires a voltage booster 13 for operation, the voltage booster 13 emits high-frequency electromagnetic, which is hazardous to user.
3. The neon tube 1 is brittle, the repairing thereof is troublesome.
4. The neon tube 1 is operated in high voltage, which might cause fire.
5. Due the high voltage operation and the brittleness of the neon tube 1, the neon tube 1 is generally hung at high position and is hard to employ for indoor use.
6. The mounting of the neon tube requires professional operator.
7. The mounting cost is high.
8. The neon tube 1 has only a single color for a single tube, to achieve more vivid color, a plurality of neon tubes are required.
9. The neon tube 1 is controlled by PLC which switches the neon tube 1 in high frequency and is prone to malfunction.